If only you knew
by Coolofthecool
Summary: Au story, about caleo


**Did this for English assessment hope it's ok. (I really do hope it's ok otherwise I'll get a bad grade)**

The world looked beautiful from his grassy hill top. The sun sparkled down upon the school illuminating it like a torch. Trees swayed gently in the summer breeze like they were waving at you. The schools grimy car park even looked clean today like an ocean of cement.

It shouldn't look so beautiful without her in it, it had no right to be, but it was.

She would have loved it here, she had always loved days like this. He could remember the first time they had met, and the last.

It was his fault, they called it survivor's guilt but they never actually understood it was his fault. If he hadn't cancelled their date in favour of a family get together.

A family get together he didn't want to go to.

 _He was driving along a road it was a stormy night, the rain was pounding against the glass like hammer to nails. She smiled at him, "Leo, you shouldn't be so worried, I'm sure your Aunt Rosa won't be too terrible." He shrugged nonchalantly. "You don't know her Callie, she is horrible. She calls me pequeño diablo." She looked at him in confusion he laughed, "It means small devil." She rolled her eyes grinning at him. "Maybe we should just go on our date," He said. She raised her eyebrows. "Little baby Leo is scared of big bad Aunt Rosa." She said before bursting out laughing at the look on his face. "Hey that's not fair," He protested but, she just grinned. "Whatever mister mechanic just don't, forget about-"_

He would never know what he wasn't meant to forget, he had crashed into a Willow tree, just like that, no warning, no last minute shouts.

One second she was there, then she wasn't. Her smile, her tanned skin, her brown hair, her dark almond eyes would never sparkle with hidden joy again.

He could remember smelling the blood everywhere.

He could remember grabbing her not feeling a pulse and screaming in pain, terror, confusion and horror.

He could remember them dragging him into the ambulance telling him he had four broken ribs four bruised ones and a broken leg.

He could remember them telling him that she was dead.

Then the world went black.

He got out of hospital two weeks later. One week ago he had started his last week of school.

Calypso was dead, and yet the school went on like nothing happened, he could hear laughing students, getting ready for graduation tomorrow.

They had plans for after graduation, both of them had saved up money for two years they had finally gathered enough.

They were going to open a shop after graduating the horror show called high school. They had planned to sign the contract the day after graduation, his eighteenth birthday.

 **Leo and Calypso's garage :Auto repair shop and Cafe.**

They had the name picked out and everything he scoffed, how stupid he had been to believe that life wouldn't break him.

Again.

History repeats itself, what did you expect a voice whispered in the back of his head.

 _History_ , his mother had been a mechanic she had died in a horrible fire he had been fifteen. _History_ , his father died when Leo was ten in an airplane crash. _History_ , his Uncle Sammy died when Leo was twelve he had drown in the ocean. The list goes on, needless to say Aunt Rosa blamed a lot of it on him. Maybe she was right.

He looked up from the wet grass he was sitting on looking around the school.

If Calypso was here now she would want him to move on wouldn't want him to care so much, wouldn't want him to act like life had lost it's shine. She would ruffle his unruly brown hair and tell his spanish butt to get a move on, and stop moping over her.

She wasn't there though, so she couldn't kiss him atop his horrendously pointy nose, and drag him by the tips of his elf like ears to class.

He knew the pain would dull eventually it always did, but he would never forget her, could never forget her.

She had stole his heart.

As the bell rang and he began to trudge down the steep never ending hill to English class, he couldn't help but wonder what her answer would have been to the ring tucked away in his tool belt.

He would never know.


End file.
